Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a searching system and a searching method for objects displayed on a map, and more particularly, to a searching system and a searching method that provide a search box for each object selected on a map and that map a keyword input in the search box to a corresponding object to perform packaged searching on the selected objects.
Description of the Prior Art
In an existing location-based searching method, when a user inputs a desired keyword (e.g., the name of a store) in a search box, all locations matched with the input keyword are found and displayed on a map two-dimensionally. For example, in an existing location-based searching method, when a user inputs “Electro Land game console” in a search box to search a particular space (e.g., building or area) for stores that sell a specific item, in addition to stores that sell game consoles in the “Electro Land,” all stores that sell game consoles not located in the “Electro Land” are found and thus, a search that is too wide is performed.